the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JamberLuv4ever/The Melting Flame(S4 FF) Chapter 1
'College and Reunions' Nina Here I am, standing in front of England's finest and most popular college. I had heard the Anubis kids were all coming here. I actually graduated too. After Gran got better, I went back into school and since I was adavanced, I only did a couple of classes, then I had enough credits to graduate, and I did! Now that I'm back, I'm really glad because I missed everyone SO much! I missed Patricia, and her mean comments, yet she cared. Mara, well we never talked, but you know. Eddie, I mean, he was my protector and all. Thanks to him, I'm alive.Alfie and his goffyness, it's cute, but sometimes annoying. But he can cheer you up. Jerome and his stupid pranks, they're cool, but ugh, sometimes they're SO immature. But, he's a good guy, deep down. Joy, well she ended up being happy for me and Fabian, so I miss her too. She's a great friend. Amber, oh my god. I miss her maybe the 2nd to most. She's so happy all the time and she defends me too. And then, there's Fabian. My god, Fabian, His cute, shy ways. His adorable blushing. I miss him the most. I sighned, and stepped into the college. Eddie I laughed, running away from Jerome and Alfie. We ran ito the lobby and we continued laughing our heads off, but stopped when we saw our girlfriends. "Hey Yacker." I said,smiling. "Weasel face." she smiled back, and we kissed. Jerome "Well, hello there Joyless." I said, smirking. "Mr. Clarke." she responded, kissing me. Alfie "Squeee!!!!" Willow said, running to me. I smiled, picking her up and kissing her. Amber OH.MY.GOD. JEROME KISSING JOY AND ALFIE KISSING WILLOW??????? THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!! I cleared my throat and all pulled away, Peddie, Jerome and Joy, and Alfie and *ugh* Willow. "Amber...." Alfie's voice trailed off. I rolled my eyes, and turned around, walking away. No One's POV "Well, that was..." Eddie began. "Awkward." Alfie finished. "Way to go, Alfredo." Jerome said smugly. "Why do you care Jerry?" Eddie replied. "Hmm, let me see. Oh that's right, I don't." he responded, and walked off with Joy. Fabian I was entering the college when Mara ran up to me, kissing me. "Hello there." I said. "Hey Fabes." she smiled. I looked over her shoulder and saw Nina with tears in her eyes. "N-Nins..." I began. She sniffled, turned around, and ran off. I pushed Mara aside kind of hardly, not paying attention and began to go after Nina. On the way, I saw a strange orb of light in front of me and I reached out, curious. I touched it and it faded. I suddenly dropped to the floor, grasping my stomach. Everything was a blur, everyone calling my name and Nina crying while sobbing and saying "It's all my fault..." "No, Nina, it isn't." was the last thing I said before everything went black. To be continued... What do you want to happen? A) Fabian to live and stay with Mara B) Fabian live and stay with Nina C) Fabian dies D) Fabian lives and ends up with an OC -JamberLuv4ever Category:Blog posts